Cavalcade
$60,000 (1st Gen. Variant) (GTA V and GTA Online) $70,000 (2nd Gen. Variant) (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V (first and second gen variants) Grand Theft Auto Online (first and second gen variants) |related = Cavalcade FXT FIB Rancher |makeyear = 2000’s (1st Gen.) |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = GTA IV }} cavalcade2: None ---- |modelname = cavalcade (All games) cavalcade2 (TBOGT; Second variant and GTA V; Second generation) |handlingname = CAVCADE (All games) |textlabelname = CAVCADE (All games) |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Albany Cavalcade is a four-door luxury full-size SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. A second generation was added in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Cavalcade is a larger but sportier SUV (in comparison to the Landstalker) obviously based on the while portraying traits reminiscent of that of the . However, it features an angular body design similar to the 1999-2000 Escalade. The Cavalcade comes in a variety of both body and rim colors, though it has one primary body style, and may also come with or without roof racks and running boards. The vehicle shares the same rim design as the Super Drop Diamond from The Ballad of Gay Tony. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Cavalcade retains the overall appearance as in GTA IV, except that, because of the simple design, it looks somewhat older. The rendition in the Nintendo DS appears to have similarities to the Rancher or the Bobcat, while in other platforms, it assumes a design closer to the GTA IV iteration, but without the extra details like the fog lamps. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;First Generation The vehicle returns with an identical design to its GTA IV iteration, with the only exceptions being the C-pillars (which are now painted) and the rear-view mirrors; the original black mirrors were replaced with paintable ones, featuring an horizontal chrome stripe on the middle. The wheels retain the 7-spoke rim design similar to the ones seen on the GTA IV iteration, although the spokes are thinner in appearance and resemble the rims seen on the . ;Second Generation Exclusive to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, there is an updated version of the Cavalcade that looks more like the , but the D-pillars are much more slanted. The tail lamps resemble those of the or the . The vehicle retains the general design from its older counterpart, but Daytime running lights are present on this version, as well as featuring a vertical grille, smaller fog lights, trims on the sides and a more integrated rear bumper with the license plate mounted on the trunk. This version sports a roof rack as standard. Current Design Gallery Second generation= |-| First generation= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Despite the sheer size of the Cavalcade, it accelerates quick enough to worry high-displacement saloons. The Cavalcade's top speed is rather high. The Cavalcade's brakes are strong, but seem to lack feel. The suspension is moderately firm, and will keep the Cavalcade surprisingly well balanced through the bends, though some oversteer can be felt on longer turns, an odd handling characteristic for a 4WD SUV to have. On rough roads or when clipping curbs, the Cavalcade is fairly unstable and at high speeds in these conditions is susceptible to tipping over. Crash deformation is minimal; the Cavalcade holds its shape after multiple accidents. For its off-road performance, the Cavalcade performs reasonably well. With Herculean torque, this can climb steep hills and large rocks. The 4WD system helps keep the vehicle on the straight and narrow in even the worst terrain. With all-round independent suspension, the car often feels like it will rollover. However, if obstacles are tackled with reasonable speed, the player would have to be very unlucky to roll a Cavalcade. It is worth noting that if the vehicle is intended for off-road use, especially over boulders, then the version with side steps should be avoided, as these will be damaged easily. The Cavalcade is powered by a high-displacement V8 (based on the engine cover), paired to a 5-speed gearbox in a AWD (50% front, 50% rear) layout. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cavalcades have a diesel engine which has the same sound as the Landstalker's diesel. The car performs similar to its GTA IV appearance, except it is lighter than in its previous appearance. While not intended for off-road purposes like most other off-road cars (such as Dune Buggies or Merryweather Mesas), Cavalcades are still a good option for uneven terrains thanks to its suspension. Its suspension is now firmer and stiffer than its IV counterpart due to the physics alterations. Acceleration and top speed seem to be a minor improvement. Performance-wise, both generations are identical. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Cavalcade-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Note that only the first generation Cavalcade features visual modifications. First Generation= |-| Second Generation= Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Cavalcade-GTACW.png|The Cavalcade in the Nintendo DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Cavalcade-GTACW-PSPVersion.jpg|The Cavalcade in the PlayStation Portable version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Cavalcade-GTAIV-front.png|A standard Cavalcade in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) CavalcadeSideSteps-GTAIV-front.png|A Cavalcade with side steps in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) CavalcadeRoofRacks-GTAIV-front.png|A Cavalcade with roof racks in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) CavalcadeICE-GTAIV-rear.png|A Cavalcade with an ICE system in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Inside view) CavalcadeRear-GTAIVBeta.jpg|The original Cavalcade seen with a chrome trunk door handle and lacking a badge. Cavalcade-GTAIVBeta.jpg|Again the Cavalcade shown here with chrome C-Pillars also with the beta taxi. Cavalcade-FirstPerson-GTAIVBeta.jpg|The Cavalcade in hood view shown without its hood ornament. CavalcadeWheels-GTAIVBeta.jpg|The Cavalcade in the VIG Insurance commercial shown with small rims lacking bolts and various details. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' 10000W-ICE-cavalcade-car-gtav.png|10000-ICE system installed in the back of the trunk, GTA V. AlbanyCavalcade1-Front-GTAV.png|First Generation Cavalcade in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) AlbanyCavalcade2-Front-GTAV.png|Second Generation Cavalcade in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Cavalcade-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Cavalcade (first generation) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Cavalcade2-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Cavalcade (second generation) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Cavalcade-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cavalcade (1st generation) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Cavalcade2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cavalcade (2nd generation) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Cavalcade-LesterKillTarget-GTAV.png|The silver Cavalcade driven by Lester's target. Variants . It appeared only in Grand Theft Auto IV, its episodes and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. }} Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' A unique dark grey Cavalcade replaces the Esperanto used by Roman's Taxi service once the player completes Hostile Negotiation. However, the same driver, Mohammed, will be driving it and will still throw insults at Niko. Unlike Roman's Taxi, there is no enhanced performance in this version. Cavalcade-GTAIV-taxi-front.jpg|One of Roman Bellic's gray Cavalcades with Niko and Mohammed as occupants. *A dark red Spanish Lords Cavalcade with special gold rims, a roofrack/roofrail and stereo system in the rear. These vehicles' stereos feature a noticeable increased bass effect due to the subwoofers. The Spanish Lords Cavalcades are mostly found around South Bohan, as well as Alderney City, Cerveza Heights, East Holland and rarely in Fortside or Boulevard. Strangely, regular pedestrians can be seen driving around in this Cavalcade in Fortside. ** There is also a Cavalcade which is similar to the Spanish Lords variant, but this variant doesn't come with a stereo system or a roof rail, or sometimes both. ** When requesting vehicles from Henrique, the Cavalcade that follows him might be colored the same way as the Spanish Lords version, but without the roof bars and rear sound system. Cavalcade-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|A modified variant of the Cavalcade driven by the Spanish Lords. (Rear quarter view) * A unique black-tinted (the main color varies) Cavalcade with black rims is also available during the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. It is parked in an alley in Castle Gardens where Playboy X has left it with a supply of weapons. The player can drive this Cavalcade to a safehouse to store it, and still return to complete the mission. **In the same mission, another Cavalcade is seen. When the player snipes down one of the guards, he will fall on the top of a dark gray-tinted Cavalcade although with black rims. The guard may destroy the car slightly, or just fall on causing no damage to it. Cavalcade-GTA4-DeconstructionForBeginners-front.jpg|A black-trimmed Cavalcade from "Deconstruction for Beginners". Its body color may vary. * A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is the target of one of Stevie's Car Thefts; this Cavalcade has a unique green color, black chrome wheels (as opposed to the normal alloy wheels) and a black chrome grille. As a new Cavalcade will respawn at the same place until the player delivers one, the player can keep one before delivering another one. Cavalcade-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The green Cavalcade requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, GTA IV. *A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is one of the vehicles requested by Brucie. It has a unique maroon color with black chrome wheels and black chrome grill. It's similar to the Spanish Lord variant. If the player wants to keep it they must fail the Exotic Exports mission involving the Cavalcade. This will lower Brucie's like and respect. cavalcade.jpg|The Cavalcade requested by Brucie. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In TBoGT there is a version which is internally named "cavalcade2". It is always painted black, has black wheels and its trunk opens slightly higher than its normal counterpart. Armando sells weapons to the player out of the trunk of this vehicle. This car is easily obtainable, as it is most often left in the street after the Drug Wars missions with Armando and Henrique. It can also be obtained by killing them both at the start of the mission Corner Kids. Cavalcade2-TBoGT-front.png|Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas black Cavalcade. (rear quarter view) Notable Owners *Roman Bellic owns a fleet of graphite Cavalcade taxis after retiring his original Esperanto taxis fleet. *Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas own a black Cavalcade with black rims, tinted glass and black roof rails. It also may be armored due to its substantially higher health. **Playboy X also owns one similar to this, however it is not armored and features a unique undertone, it may be blue, yellow or red. *The Messina Family construction workers own a Cavalcade that a worker falls on. *The first generation of the Cavalcade is driven by Lester's target, which is silver in color. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Cavalcade is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. *Exotic Exports - The Cavalcade is one of the ten vehicles wanted by the Exotic Exports side-mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Driving around in South Bohan and Alderney City by Spanish Lords. * Is a very common vehicle which appears in almost any part of the city, which is strange considering it is a rather high-end vehicle. The same applies to the Huntley S in GTA V. Grand Theft Auto V ;First Generation * Can be bought for $70,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. * Driving in ghetto areas of Davis, Grove Street, Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry may tend to spawn one. * The Families may be seen driving one. * Sometimes found in Del Perro. ;Second Generation * Might spawn in Rockford Hills and Vinewood, especially when driving another SUV. * Very common around San Andreas. * Found parked to drive away when delivering the Trash Truck for the Blitz Play heist. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;First Generation * Can be bought for $60,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos website. * The optional targets Lester may give in freeroam will drive around in a silver Cavalcade. However, it cannot be sold or insured. ;Second Generation * Like in story mode, it is very common across the state. * Can be bought on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $70,000. Rewards Grand Theft Auto IV * Upon completion of all 30 of Stevie's Car Thefts, standard Cavalcades may be sold at his garage for $6,500. Roman's Cavalcades, if sold to Stevie in perfect condition with their original grey body color, will earn the player $20,500; if resprayed, their payout drops to the default $6,500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The first generation Cavalcade sells for $6,000 and the second generation Cavalcade for $7,000, both at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General * The word "Cavalcade" means a procession or parade, like the presidential cavalcade, which includes Escalades, which the Cavalcade is based on, thus why the car is called Cavalcade. It also sounds like a combination of the names "Cadillac" and "Escalade". *The default radio stations are: **''GTA IV:'' The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1 or San Juan Sounds. ***Roman's taxi Cavalcade plays Tuff Gong Radio or Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 when entered. **''GTA V:'' WorldWide FM. Grand Theft Auto IV *As seen on the VIG Insurance commercial on the Weazel channel, the Cavalcade originally had a chrome trunk door handle which did not have a badge on it, chrome door division bars and slightly different rims, they are notably different in size and they did not have bolts, but the overall design remained the same. The Cavalcade also did not have a hood ornament. * If a player drives the Spanish Lords or Armando Torres' variant for several game hours, the special trim affect may wear off and become a normal silver color. ** Regular Cavalcades can be repainted with the Spanish Lords paintjob and trim, but only in the Ballad of Gay Tony. * A standard Cavalcade is always provided when going on friendship activities with Armando and Henrique. The color and variant may vary. * If the player takes a Cavalcade to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn black with a white pearl. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its available colors each time the player visits a Pay N' Spray. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * In the song intro of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Cavalcade is used in the song; "Hunt my prey, in the Cavalcade". Grand Theft Auto V and Online * While the first generation can be modified to resemble the Spanish Lords variant, its grille and side steps cannot be painted at all. * As of Title Update 1.30, although the Cavalcade can be upgraded with the 10000-ICE sound system, it does affect the sound output in-game. *When applying tinted windows on the first generation Cavalcade, the blue-tinted lamps on the front will turn black. **Additionally, if the "Extreme Aero Front Bumper" is installed with the window tints applied, the small fog lamps of the bumper will turn black as well. See Also *Cavalcade FXT - Pickup truck variant. *FIB Rancher - Emergency variant in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Patriot - Another luxury SUV appearing throughout the series. Navigation }}de:Cavalcade es:Cavalcade fi:Cavalcade fr:Cavalcade pl:Cavalcade pt:Cavalcade ru:Cavalcade sv:Cavalcade FXT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles